


Complementary

by Latia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes complements just bring out the best in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

“Well?” Rose quirks her lip, waiting.

“It’s…uh…” John swivels back and forward awkwardly in front of the mirror, front teeth dug deep in his lower lip as he scrutinizes what looks back at him. The material is simple, blue and very…silky. “It’s…kiiiind of smaller than I was expecting? Shorter, I guess.” After a moment, he adds “But! It’s really comfy. I mean, okay not REALLY comfy but the material is like, super soft. It feels nice.”

She eyes him from head to toe, and he does his best to suppress his ever-increasing blush. “Do you not like it?”

“No…well, I mean…” He sighs. “Sheesh Rose, what am I supposed to say? ‘Yeah I’m really digging this dress that’s really tight on me and made for someone who isn’t….you know, someone who doesn’t look like me at all? The one you asked me to try out of absolute nowhere for some *secret experiment* or something?’ I mean, couldn’t you have given me a warning? I could have at least shaven or something so I don’t look like a  _total_ laughingstock.”

“Laughingstock? That’s about the furthest thing from what I’m looking at.”

“…huh?”

He looks at her and is surprised to find her red-faced, though nowhere near what he must look like. She smiles, not  _quite_ that signature smirk of hers but not exactly innocent either. 

“You don’t think I look…awkward? Or weird?”

“Weird? On the contrary, I think you look quite handsome in that.”

 _“Handsome_? Rose, how the heck am I anything close to  _handsome_? I’m a dude in a dress that shows up to my thighs—my UNSHAVEN thighs—and you over there, all Miss I’ll-Do-Something-Totally-Inconvenient-If-It’s-Elegant, how can you think I’m…”

“Handsome.” And wow, hello, she’s suddenly way closer than he remembered. “In case you haven’t noticed, John, I am always, always 100% serious. No jokes here.”

“Uh…huh.” Idly he watches as her arms loop around his waist, her chin moving to rest on his chest.

“Honestly, John, do you really think I’d do something simply for the purpose of making you uncomfortable?”

“…yes? Is that a trick question?”

“Okay, well…” She sighs, flushing a little deeper. “All teasing aside, what if I did say I sincerely think you look attractive like this?”

“I’d…have a hard time believing you, I guess. What’s attractive about me, especially in a dress?”

“Several things, I would say.” Her hands loop around him as best as she can to feel his arms. “The contrast, that unexpected difference of the delicate, dainty material and cut of the clothes between the…” Her lips quirk as her fingers trace his biceps. “ _Ruggedness_ …of your body.”

He’s two seconds from laughing (‘ruggedness’?  _really,_ Rose?). But then she moves a little closer, and he’s suddenly aware that the feeling of her legs on his thighs separated by silk is a little….woah. John swallows. “It doesn’t diminish your form, but in a way enhances it. Like blue on an orange background. Complementary colors, in a sense.”

“Uh.”

She nuzzles his neck. “Opposites attract, but sometimes opposites can also be attractive. I think the two of us have proven that by now.”

“…oh.”

“I’ll take you being reduced to a monosyllabic vocabulary as agreement. Now then, I can’t be a good scientist without multiple trials. Shall we try a few more ‘experiments’?”

“O-okay, sure.”

She gasps. “Two words!”

“Oh shut up.” He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> banged this out at literally 5 am


End file.
